A Plan for Peanuts
by ElizabethAnnFanfic
Summary: Post-episode fic for 1x07 Ice. Humor. Mulder and Scully discuss the case on the flight back to DC.


Timeline: 1x7 Ice

Category: Post-episode fiction

Dana stuck her finger into the tiny cellophane packet, trying to fish out her last peanut. Licking the salt off her finger would probably be unprofessional, but it was a tempting thought. These airplane peanuts seemed like a godsend, but they had disappeared all too fast. Mulder had dumped all of his in his mouth at once, so she knew there was no hope for extras there.

"I'd like to investigate why we only get these puny peanut packets. The flying public surely deserves better than this," she mused.

Mulder flipped the tray back up and tried unsuccessfully to cross his legs. "This flight couldn't be over too soon," he said by way of agreement.

"Do you think if I flash my badge I could get us some extra packets?"

"I'm sorry, my mind malfunctioned after 'flash'."

Dana rolled her eyes. Her partner had the mentality of a twelve year old. "Peanuts, Mulder. Peanuts. Do you think I could manage to get us more peanuts?"

Mulder shook his head: "By whipping out your badge? I'm shocked at you, Agent Scully. Using your powers for evil. Taking advantage of civilians."

"Really, Mulder?"

"And when they cart you off one day on federal charges, I'll tell them…it all began with the peanuts."

"Oh, fine. Whatever," she said dejectedly. She'd rather end the teasing than continue with this line of discussion.

Mulder craned his neck into the aisle, trying to catch sight of the attendant, who had wandered past some minutes earlier. "Oh, no. By all means, give it a go, Scully. I will fully endorse your budding corruption, as long as I benefit from it."

Dana sighed. "You know, on second thought…you might have better luck with her, Mulder."

Mulder chuckled. "I don't know what you mean, Dr. Scully."

"Save your little act for someone else, Mulder."

"You already know me so well, huh?"

"As well as anyone can know someone they've pulled a gun on."

Mulder rolled his neck, cracking it. "Yeah, that was fun. Wasn't it?"

"Loads."

"Between pulling guns on each other and stripping down naked in the arctic—this case will end up being a great favorite of mine," Mulder said, running his hand through his hair.

Dana shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Mulder looked over at her with a knit brow. "Pardon?"

"I'm a doctor," she clarified.

"Yes, yes you are," he said, giving the red seatback his attention.

Dana paused, mentally reviewing the past few days. "Is it always going to be like this?" she asked, pulling out the in-flight magazine. She didn't care to go over her report again and her laptop was stowed in the overhead compartment, which would require Mulder to move out of the aisle seat for a moment. It seemed like too much trouble in her current state of exhaustion. An article about the best steakhouses in Phoenix would have to do.

"Be like what?" he asked, still fidgeting for room.

"Like this case."

"Oh. I doubt it. I've never met with an ice core worm before," he teased, drumming his fingers on the armrests.

"No, are we going to be pulling guns on each other every tenth case or so?"

"Doubt it. But, just so long as you don't shoot me, I think we'll be okay."

"Mulder, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to shoot you."

"Okay, because you kind of looked like you were going to back there."

"I'm a convincing actress."

"Your talents just keep presenting themselves, Agent Scully."

Dana flipped quickly through the magazine before stuffing it back in the seat pocket. An article about steaks wasn't as distracting as she had hoped it would be: it was more like acute torture.

"Hey," Mulder said.

She turned and gave him her attention.

"I couldn't have done that without you. You were indispensible."

Well, that was nice. And unexpected. She had only known Agent Mulder for a little while, but he didn't toss out compliments left and right—not to anyone. It was nice to know that her contribution was appreciated.

"Thank you, Mulder."

It seemed to Dana that Mulder was about to say something else, when the attendant finally came back into view and Mulder turned to grab her attention.

"Excuse me," he said with a smile.

The blond attendant looked like she could have flown back in the day when looks meant everything for 'stewardesses,' Dana considered. She was flashing a toothy grin at her partner, but it seemed as if the woman hadn't notice Dana's existence.

"It's been a really long business trip and my partner and I are starving," Mulder explained.

The attendant glanced over at her briefly. 'Now she sees me,' Scully thought with chagrin.

"Do you have any more little peanut things or…a four course meal hiding somewhere?" Mulder asked with his best high wattage smile.

The attendant rested her hand on his shoulder and leaned down slightly: "I'll see what I can dig up," she promised before heading back down the aisle.

Mulder turned to her with a waggle of his brows.

"Don't congratulate yourself just yet."

"You're waiting for the peanuts to be in hand?"

"That I am, Mulder."

"And when she comes back with an abundance of peanuts?"

"Then you can do your end zone dance."

Mulder fidgeted once more. "I'd need more room for that kind of maneuver."

"I'd like to see that."

"I bet you would," he whispered as the attendant returned and surreptitiously slipped Mulder several packets of peanuts.

"Shhh," she whispered, placing her finger to her lips. "Don't let the other passengers see," she said with another toothy smile.

"Oh, I won't tell," Mulder promised.

"We'd have a riot on our hands," she explained, touching Mulder's shoulder.

Dana watched the exchange with some amusement.

"We could handle it, ma'am. We're federal agents," Mulder assured her.

The attendant giggled like a girl before making her way back down the aisle.

Dana shook her head, amazed. "Was that necessary, Mulder?"

"Absolutely."


End file.
